A Whole New Gaea
by Goddess25
Summary: Do you wonder what happens if Hitomi, Mamoru, and Yukari stay on Gaea? If so then read this! VanHit AllYuk MamMer Folken?
1. Wedding Day Jitters

**Chapter 1: Wedding Day Jitters**

It's been three years after the Destiny's War since Van and Hitomi first met. Once Hitomi finished high school she told Yukari that she was going back to Gaea to be with Van. Although her family was heartbroken about Hitomi leaving, she knew in her heart that she could not spend the rest of her life without him. Since Yukari's parents knew about Gaea they agreed to let her go back with Hitomi, as long as she visited every once in awhile. As Hitomi gazed out of the window and thought of how her life would have been different if she and Van had never met. Hitomi thought _I would still be the confused teenager that I was on Earth, I think, but because of Van I now feel happier and more confident than ever before._

"Hitomi, come on, you slacker! You're going to be late for your own wedding." said Yukari.

"Yeah Hitomi, it's not fair to make Van wait any longer than he has to." said Merle.

"Alright, alright you two, I'm coming. Just let me check my appearance one more time." _I want to look perfect_ she thought. As Hitomi looked in the mirror she was surprised to see a beautiful young woman in a white, beaded, long- sleeved, off the shoulder bodice which fit her perfectly and emphasized her breasts. At her waist the beaded voluminous skirts flowed down to the floor, like feathers. As Yukari and Merle secured the veil atop Hitomi's head she thought _this is a once in a lifetime experience and I'm glad mine and Yukari's family can be here to share in my happiness_.

"Hitomi, you look so beautiful." said Merle.

"So do you and Yukari." Hitomi said.

"I hope I look as good as you do on my wedding day." said Merle.

"Me too." said Yukari. "We need to go before we all break down crying okay."

"Okay." said Merle and Hitomi simultaneously.

In a back room of the church

"I hope nothing goes wrong today. Gods, it seems like I've waited years for this moment." said the nervous King.

"Van please; all you're doing is getting married. You're acting like you're about to lose a hand." said Allen.

"I agree." said Folken. "If you keep acting this way you won't make it to the alter much less the after dark festivities."

"Come on guys, can we please not discuss Van and my sister. It's really more than I can stand. Anyway, I hope you're ready because its time to go. So, hurry up." said Mamoru.

"Alright, we're coming. Van, are you sure you're going to be okay?" said Allen.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right out." said Van.

"Okay." said Allen as he and Folken were exiting the room. As Van watched them leave he became more nervous than before. _Okay Van. Calm yourself. You're going to watch Hitomi walk down the isle and marry you. There that's all. Ye Gods, if only I could see Hitomi right now. Well, it's now or never. _As Van walked to his place by the priest, the procession began.

As the doors to the church opened the bridesmaids, Queen Millerna and Princess Eries, and the groomsmen, King Dryden and Mamoru, walked down the aisle to Kaze ni Naritai (Ogata Megumi) Van's palms began to get sweaty. Once Merle and Yukari began walking Van felt his heart pounding heavily. As the song came to an end the doors closed, the ensemble began to play "Ring" sung by Yoko Kanno and Hajime Mizoguchi. As everyone stood, the doors reopened to reveal a vision of loveliness and Van was shocked that she could be any more beautiful than she already was. As she walked down the aisle Van's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't believe that this was the woman he was going to marry.

As Hitomi walked down the aisle she thought _he's staring at me. I hope I don't trip or do anything to embarrass myself. Okay Hitomi, all you have to do is make it to the priest. I can't believe how nervous I am, this is the man that I love so all I have to do is look into his eyes and everything will be alright._ Apparently Hitomi's father noticed how nervous she was, as his hand patted hers to try and relax her. Once Hitomi got to the alter her father kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in Van's.

As the ceremony went by slowly and peacefully Van and Hitomi continuously sneaked little peaks at each other throughout the ceremony. He even mouthed I love you at her. Once the Priest cleared his throat, he said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Once the Priest said those magic words Van faced her and raised her veil to reveal a beautiful and smiling Hitomi. When they came together for their first kiss as man and wife every nervous muscle in Van's body began to relax. As Van brought his hands up to cup Hitomi's face he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. He felt a moments hesitation, but that all dissolved when their lips met. It was the greatest gift and the sweetest torture.

As Van and Hitomi pulled away from each other all they could hear was the clapping of their friends and family. Then they began to walk down the aisle to their new life together.


	2. Reception Blues

**Previously in Chapter 1:**

**Once the Priest said those magic words Van faced her and raised her veil to reveal a beautiful and smiling Hitomi. When they came together for their first kiss as man and wife every nervous muscle in Van's body began to relax. As Van brought his hands up to cup Hitomi's face he leaned forward to press his lips against hers. He felt a moments hesitation, but that all dissolved when their lips met. It was the greatest gift and the sweetest torture.**

**  
As Van and Hitomi pulled away from each other all they could hear was the clapping of their friends and family. Then they began to walk down the aisle to their new life together. **

**Chapter 2: Reception Blues**

"Congratulations, you two. Now, Van I expect you to take very good care of my daughter once we leave." said Hitomi's father.

"Of course. Hitomi will have anything she desires; all she has to do is ask." replied the nervous king.

"Well we'll leave you two to the rest of your guests." replied Hitomi's mother and she and her father walked into the crowd.

"You can relax now Van. I will never understand how you can fight dragons, but clam up immediately around my parents." said Hitomi.

"It's only because your parents are more impressionable than the dragons. I'm sure if dragons could talk they would discuss how good humans taste." replied Van laughing. While Hitomi laughed; Van looked at all the people at their reception. He knew his kingdom wanted him to be married, but he never dreamed that so many people would arrive to congratulate him on his future happiness. Even his advisers were participating in the joyful celebration. He was glad that he was able to make them happy for the time being, until they start badgering him about an heir. Then the arguments and threats would begin anew. Van shook his head of his previous thoughts and noticed everyone around them was dancing. That was when Van realized neither he nor Hitomi had danced together as husband and wife. As he turned them towards his bride he was again struck by how beautiful she was.

"Hitomi, have you noticed that everyone in this room has done something that we have yet to accomplish?" asked Van.

"Really, and what's that Van?" said Hitomi.

"Everyone in this room is dancing except for us and this is our wedding."

"You're right. I think that we should remedy this situation right now. I mean after all this is our wedding day." And with that said Hitomi placed her hand in Van's and he led her to the dance floor. Once everyone noticed that their king and queen were on the floor everyone else moved to the side. The musicians began playing a song. The maestro came up with a new song just for this occasion, "Everlasting Love" by Yuko Ohigashi.

When the orchestra began playing Hitomi placed her left hand in Van's right and held her dress with the other while Van placed his hand on her waist. As the couple began the waltz everyone looked at them in awe. Some people couldn't be happier for their king and some wished that they would be blessed by the gods with such happiness. Elderly couples reminisced upon their youth and the way they were courted by their loved ones. Young couples thinking of how their future could mirror their King's. Everyone attending the celebration knew of what the seeress from the Mystic Moon and the King of Fanelia dealt with during the Destiny's War. They knew that without her Gaea would only be a memory this very day, but because of her they are celebrating in their happiness. As the song came to an end, everyone applauded and joined their king and queen on the dance floor as the ensemble began playing "Kimi ga Daisuki" by Dirty Flash Pair.

While they danced Hitomi looked at Van and thought _I am so lucky to have found Van. I can't believe how much my life has changed since I met Van. _

Flashback

_The rain was constantly beating down on her frail body. Although with the way she ran track no one would call her a weakling, no matter her size. She ran through the rain to get to her home. Hitomi Kanzaki stood at an astonishing height of 6 feet which was unusual for many females. She had short honey brown hair and piercing green eyes. Although she did not consider herself a great beauty of the world she did not think she was bad looking either. She was an accomplished student at her school and in her last year of junior high. She was one of the fastest runners on her junior high track team and just recently joined the high school track team. She had everything a girl could want the love of good parents and her best friends, Yukari and Amano. Even though it seemed as if everything in Hitomi's life was calm, it wasn't. It all started when Hitomi's father began working later and later at the office and her mother began constantly throwing herself into her charitable events. Since her parents were hardly around Mamoru slowly began drifting away as well. He began hanging out with the wrong crowd since no one was there to tell him what was right and wrong. As for Hitomi she constantly practiced her running to be in top condition for her track meets. As busy as everyone seemed no one noticed the separation that was slowly tearing them apart. Then one day as Hitomi walked into the house she felt uneasy. She walked towards the kitchen in hope of seeing her mom getting dinner ready. She was unprepared for the two silent immobile people she saw in front of her._

"_Hitomi, your mother and I need to talk to you. We've already talked to Mamoru. Please, have a seat."_

_As she sat down and dropped her books onto the floor she wondered what this could be about. As she quickly replayed everything that was in her mind in the past couple of weeks she tried to remember if she had done something to warrant this behavior. When she came across nothing in her memory, she turned to her mother and hoped that she would be given some clue as to what was going on. But once she looked at her mother's face and saw nothing she realized that something must have happened in order for her mother to look so forlorn and in shock. Her mother who was always calm, usually had a smile on her face unless she was in deep discussion. As Hitomi turned back to her father, he began to speak._

"_Hitomi, I just want you to know that your mother and I think the world of you and Mamoru. But it seems like our family is coming apart at the foundation which made us strong: togetherness. With the way that I have been throwing myself into my work lately, I've realized that it's just a distraction against what I really want to do. And since I am no longer satisfied with what I'm doing I, we, have decided to separate temporarily." In all of Hitomi's years she would never have dreamed of hearing her father say the word separation, it just wasn't possible._

_Then her mother began to speak, "That's not the only reason, tell her the truth, she's old enough to know. Mamoru, does not have to know, but Hitomi has a right." Hitomi turned to her mother and saw…anger, hurt, and betrayal in her eyes. She wondered what her mother could be talking about. But she was about to find out. As her mother turned to her, her eyes softened and she spoke in that calm and wise voice that Hitomi had known for many years._

"_Hitomi, what your father said is true. We have been throwing ourselves into our own individual lives and not spending enough time with each other. Although Mamoru is definitely suffering from our lack of guidance, I am glad to see that you have not gone astray. You are doing well in your studies and we are very proud of you. Unfortunately, as your father threw himself into his work he also had an affair with one of his coworkers." Hitomi's mother left out the part where he was caught and her husband was fired while that woman is getting promoted and messing around with one of the corporate heads in control. Hitomi looked at her father trying understand what her mother just told her and waited. She waited for a denial that would never come. As her mind slowly registered everything that had just happened in this past hour, she realized that the one thing that most people envied her for was the one thing that had so cruelly become tainted and shattered. Although the effect of what had happened was still progressing through her mind, her body felt numb and cold. Within a few months everything changed. Her parents lived in different places. Their lovely two story three bedroom home was rented out because her parents didn't have the heart to sell the foundation that started their once peaceful family. Her father found another job on the other side of Tokyo and moved into an apartment, just like her mother, except she stayed in the same area that was close to Hitomi and Mamoru's schools. Their parents said that even though they were separated they still wanted to be apart of their lives._

_As Hitomi and Mamoru began to become adjusted to the new schedule that separated children go through, Hitomi was unable to concentrate upon her studies like she normally did. She spent more afternoons complaining and asking Yukari and Amano why this was happening to her and what did she do to deserve it. Even though Amano and Yukari loved Hitomi to the point that they would do anything for her, they were not sure when the perfect time would be to tell Hitomi that they had feelings for each other. So as a normal afternoon goes Hitomi and Yukari walked home from school, although Hitomi missed her normal home routine, she decided it wouldn't be long before her parents settled their differences and lived in one house again. Hitomi was drifting in and out of the one-sided conversation that Yukari was talking about. It was hard when all Yukari talked about was track, fashion, boys, and the latest gossip._

"_Hitomi, did you hear about that party this weekend. We have to go, it will be to die for."_

"_Kari, you know that I'm not much of a party goer especially now. My mom needs me more than ever to help her out around the house."_

"_Come on, Hitomi. It'll be fun and besides you need some more fun in your life."_

"_I have all the fun I need between you and Amano."_

"_Speaking of Amano. Don't you think it's terrible how he doesn't have anyone to invite to the dance. I mean he's hot, in high school, and has no one go with."_

"_Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll ask both of us to go with him."_

"_Really, because I think that there is a girl who would like to go with him to this dance but she doesn't know how certain people will act."_

"_Well if she really likes Amano then why should it matter what anyone else thinks." Although Hitomi hoped that whoever this girl was Amano didn't have feelings for her. Amano has always been there for me, I just wish he could see me as more than just his friend. Well, patience is a virtue and if I wait long enough he'll notice me. Unfortunately for Hitomi, she unknowingly placed Yukari into Amano's waiting arms._

_As the weeks rolled by the trio continued to hang out and enjoy each other's company. Eventually Hitomi overheard Amano and Yukari talking at their favorite hangout spot._

"_I don't see why we have to hide from her Kari, that just makes me feel like we're doing something wrong and were not. It's not a crime for us to be together, why do you think that Hitomi would even care about something like that, I would think that she should be happy for us if anything else." As the words poured out of Amano's mouth he saw Hitomi standing behind Yukari's booth._

"_What should I be happy about Amano?" As she slid into her seat beside Yukari, she noticed that Yukari's head was hanging extremely low._

"_Hitomi, you'd be happy if two friends realized they had feelings for each other, right?"_

"_Of course, why wouldn't I."_

"_Well, Yukari seems to think that if we were to begin seeing each other that you would not like it. Now will you tell her that it's not true?" Seeing Amano's face Hitomi realized that Amano had feelings for Yukari and she had feelings for them. As this processed she quickly realized that if she didn't say something soon, she didn't know what would happen. _

_And then she said something, "Of course I'd happy. I don't know why Yukari would think such a thing. It's not like I like Amano or anything, he's like my big bother. Of course I'm happy." Then she hugged Yukari and Yukari hugged her back because Yukari knew how much it hurt Hitomi to sit there and have Amano's emotions, for another girl other than herself, so open and raw for her read. After their little heart to heart Hitomi made her excuses and left Yukari and Amano to themselves. She walked home alone, to an empty apartment since her mother had taken up a career as an interior decorator and Mamoru surprisingly withdrew away from his short lived bad boy image and indulged in some recreation baseball. Their dad encouraged him to try something more positive and their mother approved that baseball was an alright sport. But Hitomi felt terrible, she lied to her friends she was miserable now that they wanted to start dating each other and every time they're all together she would feel like the third well. After being left to ponder her thoughts alone, Hitomi found herself standing outside of the apartment complex. As she looked up, she realized that this was the last place she wanted to be right now so she walked inside, ordered some take out, waited for it to arrive and left a note on the desk by the door. She walked, for how long she didn't know. Eventually Hitomi found herself at the track. _

_Over a period of time Hitomi found herself spending more and more evenings at the track. Hitomi began throwing herself into her school work and track, until eventually she suffered bouts of fatigue. Not only that but her scheduled stayed so busy that most of the time Hitomi would skip a meal until eventually she would go an entire day without eating. Four months had passed since Amano and Yukari began dating. School was out and she had passed her exams to get into high school. She hated and envied Yukari, but even though she was always invited to go places with them, she declined some times. It felt as if she were invading on their happiness and she didn't like feeling guilty about her feelings. Although her mother tried to convince her to talk to her like she used to and eat more Hitomi couldn't find it in herself to communicate with her mother on that intimate level anymore. One day as Hitomi was at the track and missing another meal she thought about everything that had changed in the period from last August up until this May. Her parents were separated, Mamoru played baseball, and her two best friends were dating each other. It seems like everyone had done something different with their life except her. She still attended school and ran track, albeit nothing had really changed in her life with the exception of her parents and friends. A few days after Hitomi's, so-called epiphany, she had the vision of the dragon and Van._

End Flashback

As Hitomi's mind reeled back to the present, she realized that she was living proof that no matter what happens things have a way of working themselves out. After her parents initial separation they eventually got counseling and tried to rebuild their marriage. They consoled Mamoru to the point that it seems like he never drifted astray. And herself; she went on an adventure, faced the forces of evil, saved a planet, and married the man of her dreams. Although she would not see her parents the way she wanted to, she would always think of them, and Yukari and Amano as well. Things had turned out seemingly well for every one; and at that thought she smiled.


	3. Memories and Attraction?

**Previously in Chapter 2: **

**As Hitomi's mind reeled back to the present, she realized that she was living proof that no matter what happens things have a way of working themselves out. After her parents initial separation they eventually got counseling and tried to rebuild their marriage. They consoled Mamoru to the point that it seems like he never drifted astray. And herself; she went on an adventure, faced the forces of evil, saved a planet, and married the man of her dreams. Although she would not see her parents the way she wanted to, she would always think of them, and Yukari and Amano as well. Things had turned out seemingly well for every one; and at that thought she smiled.**

**Chapter 3: Memories and Attraction?**

Everything at the wedding reception was going well. Family and friends were dancing and soon she and Van would be able to retire for the evening. She couldn't wait, it would be the most memorable moment of her life. Even if she was still a virgin, she knew a lot more about pleasing a man than most of these females on Gaea did. Hitomi was thinking so much about Van she never heard anyone approach her.

"Tell me Your Majesty, are you so bored by tonight's events that you must distance yourself from everyone." She would know that voice anywhere, as she turned and greeted the Heavenly Knight of Cali, Allen Schezar.

"Allen, its been quite a while. How are you and Celena." Hitomi asked.

"She's doing fine. After everything that's happened I can't believe they were able to separate the two. But at least I don't have to worry about Celena turning into Dilandu. But let's not talk about that, we should be reminiscing on the fact that now since you and Van are married he will no longer sulk around the castle waiting for you to return."

Hitomi laughed, "Was it terrible Allen?"

"Was it? Van spent so much time moping around that Merle sought out my company half of the time because Van was no fun to be around anymore. But him getting married should calm the eager vultures for now."

"What do you mean?"

"Of course Van's advisors have been pressuring him to find a queen for Fanelia, but I think that they are satisfied that he chose such a lovely creature to become his wife."

"Allen." said Hitomi in a warning tone. "You are still the same flatterer. Anyway, I'm going to go and find Van."

"Of course, do enjoy the rest of your wedding day, Hitomi. I think that I should go and bother some unsuspecting female." Hitomi laughed and walked in the opposite direction of Allen.

Van saw Allen talking to Hitomi and wondered what it could be about. Whatever it was he wasn't distressing Hitomi so Van continued talking to Dryden about new discoveries and secure borders. It was actually a perfect distraction to keep his mind off of how bored he was with the party and how ready he was to end this night in Hitomi's arms. It was a crime the way they expected new husbands to dance, drink, socialize, and then still make love to their wives after the strenuous event of being nice from sunrise to way after sunset.

"Van? Van, did you hear what I said?"

As Van came out of his reverie he replied, "Honestly Dryden, no I didn't." Dryden knew exactly what was troubling Van.

"Van, you are allowed to retire early this evening, this is your wedding night." When Dryden said that Van looked at him, patted him on the shoulder, and said, "Thanks, Dryden." With that said Van went off the bid goodnight to some of his guests and find his wife.

As Hitomi continued searching for Van, she spotted her parents. When saw her, they walked towards her.

"Mom, Dad, you haven't seen Van have you. No, not in the least." replied her mother. As Hitomi worried her lower lip, Mrs. Kanzaki noticed Yukari and two other women coming towards them.

"Hi, everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Kanzaki you remember Merle and this is Queen Millerna." Yakari said.

"Hello, everyone. It's a pleasure to meet the parents of Lady Hitomi. She has truly been an inspiration to us all." said Millerna.

"Well, we're glad to know that Hitomi will be surrounded by friends all the time." replied Mr. Kanzaki. While all of this was being said Merle was busy making arrangements for the Kanzaki's and Uchida's to stay the night.

Once that was done Merle replied, "I'm glad that all of you decided to stay the night. But I'm afraid we need to borrow Hitomi for a little while."

"Of course." Mrs. Kanzaki said. Completely understanding what the young Feline creature was trying to do. "But after everything is ready I would like to see Hitomi."

"Of course, Mrs. Kanzaki. Come on, Hitomi, we don't have a lot of time."

"I'm coming, well I guess I'll say goodnight then." Then Hitomi hugged her mom and dad and disappeared into the crowd with Merle, Yukari, and Millerna. Once they got near the stairs, Yukari asked them to wait up as she disappeared back into the sea of people. As she spotted the tall blonde she tried to get his attention but was failing miserably because of all the females surrounding him.

Allen noticed a very attractive female approaching. Since he didn't recognize her, he figured that she was Hitomi's friend. Allen loved women and knew most of them by face and reputation. But since she just looked odd, he assumed that he was right. As the ladies continued to surround him, some of them suggestively pressing their bodies against his hoping that he would accept their silent invitation, he tried to make his way towards the female.

As Yukari realized that he noticed her, she stood patiently waiting for him to get to her through the throng of women. When Allen finally broke through, he turned towards the women and said, "Ladies, please excuse me but a matter of importance has occurred and I must attend to it. Perhaps I will see some of you later on. But in the meantime I must go." With that said Allen turned around, grabbed Yukari's hand and brought it to his lips, then placed it in the crook of his arm and said, "Shall we get some fresh air?"

Yukari nodded her head while trying to get over the initial shock of what had just transpired. It seemed that Allen was just as eager to get away from those women, as she was to get his attention. Allen lead her towards the terrace entrance leading to the garden. Once they stepped outside the scent of many flowers greeted their noses and Yukari suddenly realized how stuffy it was in the overcrowded ballroom. After getting herself together, Allen spoke.

"Well, it seems like you were trying to get my attention and I congratulate you on a job well done."

"Well thank you for the salutations but I assure you do not get the wrong idea. My main reason for looking for you was to tell you to keep Van busy for the little bit, while we attend to Hitomi. Do you think that you can manage that?"

"So now it is time for the wedding festivities to begin. Of course, I will keep him occupied. But are you sure that's the only reason that you sought me out Lady…"

"My name is Yukari. And believe me, it is the only reason I even looked for you. That and the fact that I really don't know anyone else as close to Van as you are." Allen smirked at that comment and decided to peruse his options with this new female. She certainly was different with that red hair. Not to many people on Gaea have red hair.

While Allen studied Yukari's features she began to get irritated, it seemed like this man was constantly thinking about something perverted. But considering the mass of women who were drooling over him a moment ago, I guess its not entirely his fault that he is so conceited.

"Since Hitomi and Merle are waiting on me, I think I go back and join them." And with that said Yukari walked towards the base of the stairs where, she, Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna ascended the stairs towards Hitomi's chambers.

While Allen watched her walk away, he went to find Van and decided he was in need of a new distraction in his life. A distraction with nice breasts, a firm derriere and flaming hair.

"Hitomi, we'll be back shortly. Millerna will make sure that everything is being prepared for your bath, I'm going to get something from my room and Yukari will keep you company until we get back."

"Okay, just hurry up, you guys." said Hitomi and then Merle and Millerna closed the door on the way out.

"Do you think Hitomi's nervous? I certainly would be."

"That's to be expected." Millerna said.

"I know this is kind of personal, but…"

"Yes, I was nervous. More like petrified. I didn't know what to do or what to expect. Although my sister told me that I had nothing to fear and that things would be alright." _Well, that was part of the truth. If only I could love Dryden, as much as he loves me. Sure I care for him, but things are different now. I couldn't imagine what would happen, if anyone found out that Dryden and I haven't even consummated our marriage yet. That chicken's blood only fooled the staff in the castle. It's just so hard to let anyone see that part of yourself. I don't think I'll ever get over that fear of letting Dryden see me naked._

By the time Millerna came back from her reverie they were in Merle's room. She had no idea how long they had been standing there.

When she looked around the room she noticed that Merle had made some changes. Instead of the usual Fanelian colors, Merle's room was decorated in soft hues of green and crème. It actually suited her. When Merle finally re-emerged from her walk-in closet she had a beautiful crème-colored nightgown. The nightgown itself had thin spaghetti straps that were made of tiny pink flowers that went around the V-cut neckline and around the edge at the bottom. The robe itself was extraordinarily beautiful and was made out of the same crème-colored material as the gown.

"Merle this gown is extremely beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"Actually the material is something that I've had ever since I first started liking dresses, but I never could think of an appropriate occasion to have the material made into a dress. So, when I found out about Van and Hitomi getting married, I decided that this would be a perfect gift to Hitomi. Kind of as a way to say no hard feelings after everything the both of us went through in the destiny's war and afterward's. It's kind of a way to help cement our relationship. I consider Van as a brother and hopefully Hitomi will consider me as a sister, especially since we will be living under the same roof now." Millerna merely smiled at Merle. She knew how hard it was to know that you couldn't have the man that you wanted. As Millerna walked over to Merle, she embraced her in a hug.

"You know what Merle, I think that Hitomi is going to love this gift."

"I'm glad."

"Anyway, I'll finish getting everything ready in the bathing room while you go and get Hitomi, okay?"

"Alright." said Merle as she wondered back towards Hitomi's room.

While Hitomi was in her new room, she took the time to look around while everyone was getting everything ready. Her room was decorated in a turquoise and white. In the main feature in the room was the beautiful mahogany colored bed with the posts near the end shaped like dragons while the headboard had intricate designs of flowers. The floor was carpeted and white. She had a beautiful dresser and armoire made of the same mahogany colored material along with an extremely large walk-in closet. There was also a balcony, and with the direction of the room and the area of the castle she was in, it probably overlooked the statue in the garden. The room was just magnificient.

As Yukari casually turned around the room she said, "Wow Hitomi, this room is gorgeous. You are so lucky. Not only are you married to a king, but you have servants to do everything for you, and you live in a castle. Not to mention that you're like a hero. Think about it, my best friend, saved a whole planet." Hitomi began laughing as Yukari continued to ramble. "Just think, a movie could be made if anyone on Earth ever knew. It would be called…_The Mystic Seerer_. Kind of catchy title, don't you think so?"

"Oh Yukari, only you would think of something that bizarre. Besides that, do you remember how hard it was for me to get you to even believe that I had been to an undiscovered planet and met kings and queens and saw dragons and cat people. Imagine you, by yourself, trying to convince the whole world. They would definitely place you in the nuthouse then." laughed Hitomi.

Yukari shrugged her shoulders and said, "Hey, it was worth a shot." Then Yukari turned towards Hitomi and said, "Are you excited about tonight? You finally get to do the nasty with Van. It must be so terribly romantic to lose one's virginity to one's husband. It's almost like one of those novels that Bianca used to read. Do you remember her?"

"Yeah, I do." replied Hitomi. "All of us used to be the best of friends, the three amigos."

"All for one."

"And one for all. I can't believe things happened the way that they did."

"Yeah, who knew that Bianca's dad would actually produce something for computer technology that would be worth millions."

"Yeah, after those first couple of weeks of her dad being recognized he was offered a higher paying job in the United States."

"And we never saw Bianca again. I wonder how she's doing, although nothing she ever does is going to compare to you becoming a queen."

"Kari, you really shouldn't say such things. Anyway, how's Amano. I'm surprised he didn't show."

"Oh, didn't I tell you. Of course we dated the end of junior high, but when we hit high school, Amano got accepted into this academy for information technology. You know he always was a techno-geek. We continued to date that one year of high school but our relationship struggled. It just seemed to be easier for us to focus on our school work without actually putting any time into our relationship. By the time December rolled around Amano and I were in rocky shape. We decided to take a little separation after the New Year holiday and by the time May rolled around we decided to call it quits."

"Oh Kari, why didn't you ever tell me. That must have been hard for you. You never even gave me a clue that you and Amano were having problems."

"Well at the time Hitomi, you were just getting everything back into perspective. Between your life here and your life on Gaea, I didn't want to burden you. Your mom and dad were trying to work out their problems, Mamoru was involved in a recreational activity, you were doing great in track and school, and you were involved with Van. I didn't want to put a damper on your happiness just because Amano and I were having a few turbulent bumps. Besides, after graduation, me and Amano knew that we would be better off as friends. Currently he is attending a university in Tokyo and seems to be doing fairly well I might add."

"Are you sure Kari, you and Amano seemed extremely close."

"It's fine, an open and shut case. So…forget about it okay. This is your night and no talk of past relationships is going to ruin it." Then Yukari hugged Hitomi and said, "I really and truly am happy for you Hitomi." As they pulled apart Merle appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Yukari, let's get Hitomi to the bathing chamber, then I'll go and get your mom."

"Alright Merle, lets get this bride spick and span for her husband." said Yukari as they ushered Hitomi down the hall towards the bathing chamber.


End file.
